


【DMC/VD深夜60分】关于我被大鲨鱼吃掉的事情

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 大鲨鱼会吃掉人鱼，但是并不是这个吃掉而是那个吃♂掉
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	【DMC/VD深夜60分】关于我被大鲨鱼吃掉的事情

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷  
> 很雷  
> 很雷
> 
> 想清楚了再点进来，不然有任何问题本人概不负责。  
> 超时30分钟

关于我被大鲨鱼吃掉的事情

Dante躲在珊瑚丛的阴影里，五彩斑斓的小丑鱼在他四周绕来绕去，他们叽叽喳喳地吵得他有些心烦。这些小家伙突然惊恐地往四周胡乱地骚动起来，他们更吵了，但是Dante却咧开嘴角，视线牢牢锁住远处游来的一个黑影。在黑影经过他藏身的珊瑚丛的瞬间，他的身体弹射了出来，抓住黑影身上三角的背鳍，夸张地欢呼了起来。  
“耶嘿！又是我赢一分啦！”  
“别玩你这弱智的把戏，Dante。万一你抓住的是别的鲨鱼，然后被吃掉怎么办。别忘了你是我的食物。”  
“我才不会认错呢！再说了我也不认识别的鲨鱼。”Dante抱着大鲨鱼的背鳍，任由他把自己带到别的地方去。“那你今天要吃掉我吗？”  
“我刚吃了很多，现在很撑。”鲨鱼不大高兴地用尾鳍拍打了一下海水，也没把趴在他背上白嫖交通工具的人鱼甩下来。  
他们认识了有很长时间了，在人鱼还很小的时候，当时这个调皮捣蛋的小家伙不知道为什么在海里乱窜，正好一脑门撞在觅食的鲨鱼身上。  
鲨鱼装出凶恶的样子露出满嘴的尖牙，而幼小的人鱼歪着脑袋打量了他一圈。  
“啊我知道了！你一定能就是鲨鱼吧！你要吃了我吗？”  
小小的人鱼一头银白的短发，海水蓝的眼睛亮晶晶地发光。这真的很蠢，鲨鱼就差翻了个白眼，不过他闭上了大嘴，没什么兴致地回答他：  
“你太小了，还不够我塞牙缝。等你养大一点我再吃。”  
然后一直到人鱼长到了快成年的年纪，上面的对话几乎他们每次见面都要重复一遍。  
“我都快成年了呢。”Dante晃了两下鳞片鎏光的尾鳍，用脸颊蹭了蹭鲨鱼的背鳍。“怎么，还养得不够大吗？”  
“你就这么想被我吃掉吗？”  
“不想。”  
鲨鱼不再搭理背上的人鱼，他加快了速度，细细密密的水泡掠过他们的耳边又被甩在身后，然后他猛地一个甩尾，没来得及抱紧他背鳍的人鱼被甩进一旁张开的巨大砗磲里。  
这是人鱼们的家。  
“你这鱼真没意思！”Dante气鼓鼓地从砗磲里爬出来，尾巴一晃一荡地坐在砗磲的边缘。  
“那这样好了、你弹会儿你那个破琴，然后我就不吃你。”  
“好吧～”  
Dante又晃了晃尾鳍，这次晃动的频率看上去还挺欢快。他从砗磲里扒拉出一个小小的竖琴，然后伸手虚空一抓，一道闪光劈进海里。他握着那闪光，在琴弦上如千军万马奔腾而起，蓬勃而又不按章法的音符一个接一个地蹦出来，震荡起四周的海水。  
人鱼是一种十分擅长音律的生物，然而绝大多数的人鱼并不乐于欣赏这种太过狂放的风格。于是Dante的砗磲离其他的人鱼们都很远，不然他根本没办法好好玩琴。他即兴地弹了一小会儿，摆出一个自认为很酷的造型结束了演奏。  
“怎么样～”  
“凑合。”  
Dante把竖琴扔回砗磲里，游过去用脸颊蹭了蹭鲨鱼的鼻尖。  
“我快成年了。”他第二次说这句话，“人鱼成年的时候可以到海面上去看看，你看过吗。”  
“嗯。怎么，你想遇到个落水的王子吗。”  
“哈哈哈哈！那还是饶了我吧。”Dante敛起笑容，变得有些小心翼翼起来，“我是想说，你想陪我一起去看看吗？”

月亮在海面上的倒影晃了晃，然后整个碎开，披着这月华的人鱼蹦出海面，他在空中翻了个身，落回水里时只溅起一点小小的水花。  
“去掉一个最高分，去掉一个最低分。Dante选手，得分——”  
他趴在礁石上还没犯完傻，三角的背鳍刺破水面，绕着他打了个圈。  
“呃、嘿——我成年了。”  
“你是希望我说恭喜吗？”  
“我是想说。”Dante有些紧张地舔了舔嘴角，“这次你会吃掉我吗？”  
“如果我说会呢，你确定想被我吃掉吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
他把尾鳍伸出水面拍得乱七八糟，然后那块三角沉了下去，没一会儿从水里钻出来的却不再是鲨鱼的模样。他有着和Dante相似的银色头发和蓝色眼睛，只有尾鳍还残留着鲨鱼的模样。  
“呃——鲨鱼先生？”  
“Vergil。”  
“什么？”  
“我的名字。”  
“哦、嗯…你好？”  
于是Dante十分清楚地看见鲨鱼——我们指的是Vergil——翻了个白眼，随后看向Dante的眼神锐利得像是刀锋。  
“你准备好被吃掉了吗。”  
“我觉得不、等等，你这个样子怎么吃掉——”然后他看到鲨鱼先生腹鳍上两根鳍脚，突然变得语无伦次起来，“哦。是这个、是这个吃掉。”  
“那不然呢。”Vergil依然一脸看傻子的神情，“鲨鱼的食物里不存在人鱼，你难道认为你的肉很好吃吗。”  
“我不……但是其他人鱼告诫过我说要小心被鲨鱼吃掉——噢…噢。也是、也是这个吃掉对吧。”Dante全身红的像是快被烫熟那样，他一直偷偷摸摸地打量着、呃，为什么会有两根。  
“如果你不愿意的话也可以离开。说实话，吃掉你这么笨的人鱼也不那么有趣。”  
“嘿！你这话什么意思！”Dante虚张声势地挥了挥他的小拳头，然后气势又莫名弱了下去，“你吃过、吃过很多别的人鱼吗？”  
“没。我对这个没太大兴趣。”Vergil冷淡地回答，然后他又饶有兴致地打量起Dante的尾鳍。“是你每次都问我要不要吃掉你。”  
“我又不是这个意思！”刚成年的人鱼显然没想过要怎么接收这个信息量，但是他很快又别过了头，“也、也不是不可以。”  
Vergil没什么废话地把他们的尾鳍绕在一起，他用其中一根鳍角拨开Dante的泄殖腔，人鱼看上去紧张得要命。那根鳍角完全没入的时候，他蜷缩着拍出了些水花，然后小心翼翼地搂住鲨鱼先生的脖子。  
“嗯…啊～我刚刚、看见船上有…嗯…人类，像这样——”  
于是鲨鱼先生堵住了他的嘴，他的利齿大概是划破了Dante的嘴角，然后他捧着Dante的脸舔掉那些混在唾液里的腥甜。  
“……别把血滴进海里，会引来别的家伙。”  
“嗯……等、等等！太…大了……”  
原本在外面的那只鳍脚也顶进Dante的泄殖腔，他只能攀紧鲨鱼先生的背，避免自己像个傻子一样摔回海里。顶在他泄殖腔内的鳍足似乎张开成伞的形状，但是他不太能有效地获得感知了，越过鲨鱼先生的肩膀，他看见了满天的星光。

Dante没能像往常那样趴在鲨鱼先生的背鳍上白嫖交通工具，事实上，鲨鱼先生现在还保持着跟人鱼差不多的这个形态，所以他现在只能搂着鲨鱼先生的脖子。  
“然后呢？”他问，“被你吃掉之后会发生什么呢。”  
“你还希望发生什么。”  
“我怎么知道。不过我想，我大概也能告诫那些未成年的人鱼了——要小心被鲨鱼吃掉。”

END


End file.
